


No Shame

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Secret Camgirl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Tamara is a camgirl. Inspired by @goddessoftheworld’s Secret Camboy AU.





	No Shame

“That’s really cold, heh.” Tamara said to her webcam, rubbing the glass sex toy against her clit. Her fans went wild in the chat, begging for her to finally put it inside her wet pussy. “Alright, I will. But only because you told me to.” She said with a smirk, slowly pushing the toy inside her. “Ohh, fuck. Ahhh.” Sliding the dildo in and out of her pussy, adjusting to the length, and ramming it back inside her. The eyeless girl pinched at her nipple as she fucked herself. 

‘Rub your clit!’ BadGirlTori typed in the chat. Tamara did as she was told, rubbing her fingers on her clit roughly in a circular motion. “Ahhh, fuck. Mmmm, if only you guys were here. I wouldn’t have to f-fuck myself with this, ahh!” Tamara squealed in pleasure as she hit her g-spot, angling herself to hit her sweet spot over and over, her toes curling and shaking. “Ahhh, fuck! Yes! Ahhh, yes, yes, ahhh.” The camgirl screamed without shame, her fans going wild and crazy in the chat. 

“Hey, Tamara could you keep it do-.” Matilda said as she walked into Tamara’s room, her jaw dropping and face heating up as she saw her friend naked and masturbating with a dildo in front of a webcam. 

“Ahhh, Matilda. Come here, please. Come fuck me, touch me, please!” Tamara begged, sliding the glass dildo in and out of her soaking wet pussy, and rubbing her clit furiously. Matilda was too shocked to move, watching as Tamara came, her name on her lips. The ginger finally snapped out of it and closed the door, apologizing over and over. 

“Heh, so that’s my roommate guys. Looks like she knows about us, I wonder if I can get her to join us.” Tamara said as she smirked into the camera, her fans going wild about the idea.


End file.
